


The Death of the Party

by Cweeden67, Goldi480



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Collaboration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Tired Hinata Hajime, challenge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cweeden67/pseuds/Cweeden67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldi480/pseuds/Goldi480
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be the highlight of the life of the common journalist, Hajime Hinata. To be invited to an elite gathering is something that rarely happens to someone like him. He got lucky. So lucky that he should've known that something bad was going to happen. With the threats of death constantly following him all he can ask is one question.  Was it all worth it in the end?





	The Death of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab I am doing with Cweeden67 :D  
> We are doing a challenge that I won't reveal until the end of this book so we can know how good of a job we did at it.  
> If you have any questions, comments, or you just see a mistake don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to answer the best way I can without giving things away!

Hajime Hinata didn’t know how to feel when he first enters the mansion. Excited? Perhaps. Scared? Definitely. It is hard not to be when your surrounding by a bunch of famous people from all across the world. Considering the fact that he is only a mere journalist for a small newspaper company only made him more nervous.

The brown suit, the most expensive one he has, still looks lower quality than everyone else. The pencil and notebook in his hands felt like weights.

A sharp jab hits his side causing Hajime to break from his thoughts. His partner and friend, Mahiru Koizumi, stares at him. Her red hair a huge contrast to the short light brown dress she is wearing. A camera is slung onto her neck.

“Earth to Hajime! Are you still there!” She says, snapping her fingers.

“I’m here Mahiru.”

“Well, you better be! We have to start interviewing these people as soon as possible. This is one of a lifetime thing and if we miss this, our boss will have our head.”

“But where do we even start?” Hajime asks. The main room is grand with a split staircase in the middle of it leading whole knows where. It seems that some people are at least a little acquainted with each other due to the fact that they are in groups. Luckily for him, they are far apart from each other.

Mahiru grabs her camera, determination burning her eyes. “Well, let's try to go for the people in groups so we can knock them off all at once and then-”

Well, then it seems like they didn’t have to choose anyway as someone walks towards them. A child- no it has to be a man right? Anyways, a man walks towards them waving eagerly with childish excitement. His hair is brown and spikey but it seems like one piece stuck up straight at the very top. He is wearing a black tailcoat suit along with a red tie and black dress shoes.

“Hello! My name is Makoto Naegi.” The man says as soon as he reaches them. He offers his hand which Mahiru instantly takes, a photographer smile instantly appearing on her face. “ Who might you guys be if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m Mahiru Koizumi and this is my partner Hajime Hinata, it’s an honor to meet you.”

Naegi hums in thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. “I can’t say I heard of you two before? I’m sorry but what do you do?”

“That’s fine,” Mahiru says, waving her hand. “We actually work for a small newspaper company called Hope Peak. I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of us.”

“Really? I thought everyone here is supposed to be an elite or something? Thank goodness!”

“I thought- wait...thank goodness? Are you not an elite?” Mahiru questions.

Naegi shakes his head while waving his hands. “No! Not me! I’m simply here as a plus one to my wife.”

“And may that be?” Mahiru asks. She gestures Hajime to write every word that comes out of his mouth. He brings up his small notepad and pen, his hands trembling.

“Oh, Um...” Naegi looks around the room for a moment like a lost child before perking up at something behind Hajime and points. “Kyouko over there with Togami and Celestia Ludenberg.”

The group turns to see a woman with light purple hair talking to another woman with black hair and a man with blonde hair. The one Naegi is pointing to is wearing a dark purple business suit while the other is wearing a very low cut black mermaid dress. The man is wearing a tan suit pretending to look uninterested in whatever Naegi’s wife is saying.

Though Hajime didn’t seem to recognize her, Mahiru almost drops her camera. She grips onto the smaller boy with an excited grin on her face.

“You’re married to Kyouko Kirigiri! The world’s famous detective!”

“Who?” Hajime asks. Mahiru lets out an irritated huff at him and rolls her eyes.

“Hajime, do you ever do your research? I swear! You're a journalist for crying out loud! Detective Kirigiri is famous worldwide for solving the impossible! Do you remember the serial killer Sparkling Justice?”

“Yeah? Weren’t they caught five years ago?”

“Guess who was the one who caught them!”

Hajime eyes widen flying back to the detective. “Wow, she truly is amazing.”

“She is.” Naegi agrees, a faint blush dusting his face. “Anyways, how did you two get here.”

“Well,” Mahiru pauses briefly before continuing. “I’m not really sure of the details, but Hajime just came to work one day saying that he got two tickets in the mail for the both of us. I never heard of this event before so I shook it off at first. Then Hajime told me that it said that famous people from all over the world are going to be attending too. Say Hajime, did it say anything about who the owner of this house is?"

“There was nothing about a name. Not even on the envelope that had the tickets in them,” Hajime adds.

“I guess it doesn’t matter." Naegi sighs. "I’m sorry to cut this short but I want to try to get to everyone before the owner of the mansion comes out.”

“Is there any chance you know who it is?” Hajime asks.

“Actually, no I don’t. It wasn’t on the invitation when we got it either.” Naegi hums before shrugging. “It was nice meeting you all.”

“You too, Naegi.”

As he walks away, Mahiru composures instantly break. She grips onto Hajime shoulders and begins to shake him.

“I can’t believe we just spoke to Detective Kirigiri’s husband. Do you think he’ll put in a good word for us? If we can get an interview with her, imagine the boost our company would get and the pay raise!”

“It would significantly go up,” Hajime mutters to himself.

“Okay, here’s the plan. Let’s split up and talk to people on our own and we can meet up here.”

“But I thought we were going to do it together?”

“That’s a waste of time Hajime! We need to have time to meet everyone before this owner of this place comes. If the owners have this much influence over these type of people then I can’t even imagine who they might be.”

“I mean I guess…”

“Good, now get to it.” With that Mahiru walks towards a group with a man with red spikey hair with piercings, a pale girl with blue hair, and another girl with black hair with colored streaks in them.

“God, I better not screw this up,” Hajime whispers to himself. “I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!”

The journalist puffs out chest and grips onto his notebook like it is his lifeline. He searches the room for anyone by themselves. There! A man with white hair stands in the corner of the room nursing a glass of wine in his hands.

“I can do this,” Hajime mutters to himself one last time before he starts walking. The man catches his eyes as he grows closer.

“Excuse me! Sir-GAH!” A heavy object ram into Hajime says, causing him to fall onto the floor. “Hey! What was…”

There in front of him, a girl stood, playing on something on her phone. She had light pink hair with straight bangs. She is wearing a dark blue tube dress with thin straps. Her pink eyes are focused intensely on whatever she is playing on her phone. In fact, she didn't even look at him yet.

The journalist stares at the other. The awkward silence making him want to be anywhere but in this situation. Eventually, the woman mutters. “...Sorry.”

“It’s al-alright,” Hajime says, he can feel his face beginning to burn. He swallows and looks away from her as he pushes himself back to his feet.

Then finally she glances up at him, though it is only for a brief moment. “Chiaki Nanami.”

“Huh?”

She blinks. “...My name...My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m a worldwide famous gamer...I think?”

“You think? Er...Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Hajime Hinata and I’m a journalist for Hope Peak Newspaper...Are you even listening.”

The girl doesn’t respond, her fingers just keep rapidly tapping her screen. “...It was nice meeting you Hinata.” Then she walks around him.

Laughter is heard beside him and Hajime turns to see the man from earlier is now right next to him. It is now that Hajime can see that the man has red tips on the edge of his hair. His grey eyes are calm but there is also something in them that disturbs him. A shudder goes through his body.

“That was quite interesting!” He says. “How rude of a piece of garbage like me invade your personal space.”

“What?” Hajime mutters as the man takes a comically step back away from him. “You know what never mind. My name is-”

“Hinata? Right? At least, that what I heard Nanami say.” The strange man touches his chin.

“Yeah, it’s Hajime Hinata-”

The eyes begin to sparkle and he grips himself like a child in a china store.“Well, it’s an honor that someone like you would even want to talk to someone so lowly as me.”

“Well-”

“What do you do? I don’t think I heard the name Hajime Hinata before. Is that offensive? If it is, then forget I ever asked.”

“No, no, no it’s fine! I work at a small newspaper company named Hope Peak. I’m not really famous or anything.”

The change in the air is instant. The admiration in the man’s eye dies, slowing turning into something chilling. “So, you’re not famous for anything?”

“Well, no, not really-”

“Why are you here?” The man says emotionlessly while he blankly stares at him.

“I was invited like you were-”

“In the invitation, it says that this party was for elites.”

“Yes-”

“So why is someone as lowly as a journalist doing here?”

“I was invited here just like you were, mind you,” Hajime says through gritted teeth, unable to keep the annoyance from seeping through his voice.

“Clearly an accident,” the man says, rolling his eyes. “You need to leave.”

“Accident or not, I still have my ticket which means that I am allowed to be on this property with the permission of the owner.”

“Then I will make sure of that when the owner comes out. I will speak to them.”

“Who do you think you are!”

“Nagito Komaeda.” The man, Komeada announces. It is then Hajime hearts stop.

“N-Nagito...Komaeda?” Hajime whispers. He knew all about the ‘Unlucky Billionaire’. He was born into a rich family. Rumors said that anyone that around him is granted to die. He remembers that new report on the billionaire's family plane being hijacked and being hit with a meteor not long afterward. The only survivor was their son, Nagito Komaeda. After that day, no one has seen him in public for years but his company is more prosperous than even the Togami Corporation.

“Listen, Hinata, people are considered elites for a reason. To be an elite shows that someone is talented that the whole world recognizes that they are. You are nothing Hajime Hinata. You may be here at this party, but you will never fit in no matter how hard you try. So don’t get too comfortable. “ Komaeda then walks past Hajime, hitting him on the shoulder.

“What a lovely fellow,” Hajime grumbles, but he wasn’t actually expecting a reply.

“I know right?” A man slams his hands on top of Hajime’s shoulder and turns him around. His appearance is very...Interesting? All he is going to say is that Hajime would never think of dying his hair pink. He lets out a giant smile at Hajime, which he also notes that he has his teeth sharpen to the point they look like they belong to a shark. “Creepy one isn’t he?”

It also takes notes that there is a much more normal looking woman beside him. Her blonde hair hangs around her and a giant bow rest in her hair. She is wearing a long pink dress with one strap crossing her shoulder. There is something about her that screams kindness.

She notices him staring at her and she steps forward, offering his hand.“Nice to meet you. My name is Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic. It’s an honor to meet-”

“Princess!” Both Hajime and the other man cry at the same time.

“You didn’t tell me you were a princess!” The man wails fairly loudly.

“Well, you never asked so I thought you wouldn’t care.”

“It’s kinda hard to not care about being in the presence of royalty!”

“Should I go?” Hajime says, slowly inching away from the two.

“No,” Sonia says quickly. “You are fine. What is your name?”

“Hajime Hinata, I’m a journalist for Hope’s Peak newspaper and no you have not heard of it.” Hajime recites for what seems to be the millionth time.

“Hope Peak? Did anyone else come with you? I could’ve sworn I heard the name Hope Peak tonight.”

“Yes, I came here with my partner Mahiru.”

“I see” Sonia claps her hand together. “I’m glad I got to meet the both of you tonight. Let’s try to become the best of friends.”

“Hey don’t forget about me!” The other man cries. He points to himself in an over exaggerated gesture. “The name is Kazuichi Soda! Don’t forget it.”

“I won’t?” Hajime shrugs.

Sonia clears her throat.“Anyways, don’t take everything Komaeda says to heart Hinata. He’s a little bit-”

“Annoying, self-center, one screw short, weird, impossible, creepy-” Soda butts in but with one look from Sonia he instantly quiets.

“Perhaps Komaeda is a bit.” Sonia pauses trying to find the right word. “Strange...But it doesn’t give us the right to talk about him behind his back.”

“Sorry, Ms. Sonia.” Soda pouts.

“It doesn’t mean I’ll like him, but I’ll try to refrain from talking badly about him.” Hajime eventually agrees. “It was nice meeting you both.”

Sonia bows and smiles pleasantly. “Likewise, Hinata.”

Then Soda slaps his back, almost making Hajime fall face forward. “I got a feeling that we’re going to buddies. No, more than that! Soul brothers!”

“Soul brother?.” Hajime repeats weakly. “Hooray…”

Hajime shrugs Soda’s hands off of him and scurries away. There are a few people left he hasn’t talk to. He decides to go to the group he saw Mahiru walk towards earlier.

The woman with the multicolored hair looks up even before he starts walking towards him and lets out a shout. It Hajime counted, he’s pretty sure she took two steps to reach him before tackling him.

“You must be Hajimeme!” She says, rather proudly in fact.

“H-Hajimeme?”

“I am ‘I,’ ‘Buki,’ ‘Mio,’ ‘Da!’ Put it together and what do you get?”

“Ibuki Mioda?”

“YAHOO! Our hearts are connected as one! Say how about you join my band?”

Hajime blushes, disturbed by the Mioda’s eagerness. “No, I’m good. Besides, I don’t know how to play an instrument.”

“That’s fine! You can fake it! How about we get you on drums? That’ll be perfect! With you on drums, Leon on the keyboard, Sayaka on vocals, and me on guitar we can make an awesome band!”

“Um, Mioda-”

“Call me Ibuki!”

“All right then...Ibuki.”

“That’s me! You might know me for my music! Or maybe not actually. No offense but you don’t really look like the type who listens to rock music.”

“None taken,” Hajime mutters as the rest of her groups arrive.

“Ibuki how many times did I tell you I ain’t playing no keyboard for your stupid band.” The redhead grumbles, itching the back of his head.

“Come on Leon! I know you want to, besides with those baseball skills you are sure to be good at hand coordination.” Ibuki encourages, poking Leon on the side of his face.

“It would be fun to do a collab once this is all over,” the blue-haired woman agrees, a small smile on her face. She jumps as if she just notices Hajime’s presence. “Hello, there my name is Sayaka Maizono.”

“Sayaka Maizono?” Hajime repeats. “The famous teen idol Sayaka Maizono?”

“Oh, you heard of me?” She closes her eyes and brings a hand up to her mouth. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.”

“A f-fan...Right,” Hajime mutters.

“Anyways, if you didn’t catch earlier. I’m Leon Kuwata, and I’m a retired major league baseball player.” Kuwata says, with a shrug.

“Retired?” Hajime askes. Kuwata nods and brings back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a prosthetic hand.

“ I got careless and got into a car accident. My manager didn’t like that and forced me to retire early.” Kuwata says, a slight edge to his voice.

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“BOO!” Ibuki whines. “You’re bringing the mood down with your edginess Leon.”

The redhead rolls his eyes, but a fond smile is rests across his face. “Whatever.”

“Well as you guys already know,” Hajime says, preparing to say what he has been all night. I am Hajime Hinata and I am a journalist for Hope Peak newspaper, and no you have not heard of it-”

“I heard of it,” Maizono says.

“You have?”

“Yeah, though it’s a rather small newspaper company it’s honest. Unlike, most these days. It focuses more on accidents rather than drama or the latest celebrity gossip. It’s refreshing, to say the least.”

“Wow...That’s an honor coming from you, Maizono.” Hajime gasps.

“I hope you and Mahiru both keep up the good work. I look forward to seeing more of Hope Peak in the future.”

“Right...Definitely more! Yep!” Hajime exclaims, mentally scolding himself for his awkwardness. Maizono just shakes it off though with a chuckle.

“Welp,” Ibuki says. “I want to keep talking to you about our band but it seems like the plot demands you to go to the last group.”

“What?” Hajime askes.

“We don’t question it anymore.” Maizono sighs.

“She’s not right in the head,” Kuwata grumbles.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all,” Hajime says.

“Bye Hajimeme!” Ibuki calls out to him as he walks away. He resists the urge to rolls his eyes at that last comment.

He heard the next group before he even saw them. It is two women and a man, but what made them intimidating is the fact that they are all very...very...very muscular. Hajime’s arms just burn looking at theirs. They can easily lift him up with one hand.

“I can do this.” Hajime takes a step forward towards the group.“Nope, I can’t do this. Oh well, I tried-”

“Hey, you!” One of the ladies calls out to him. She had tan skin and her brown hair looks as if she just woke up. “What are you looking at?”

The smaller woman glances at him and waves brightly. “Come over here! Don’t be shy.”

Welp, he doesn’t have a choice now. Hajime shuffles towards the group, everyone’s piercing gaze directly at him.

The smaller woman comes forward with her hand up. “I’m Aoi Asahina and this is my partner, Akane Owari.”

Owari puts a hand on her side. “Yo!”

Asahina motions to the last person in her group. “And this is our coach, Nekomaru Nidai”

“Hello,” Hajime says.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!?” Nidai says, or rather, shouts at Hajime. His ears begin to ring.

“Hello,” Hajime repeats, only slightly louder.

“SAY IT FROM YOU CHEST!”

“HeLlO!” Hajime screams. Other guests stare at the group before returning back to whatever they were previously doing. He could've sworn that he saw Mahiru hide her face from him.

“HAHAHAHA! THERE YOU GO” Nidai laughs, putting his hands on his side.

“You’ll get used to it,” Asahina says, tilting her head to the side. “Who are you?”

“Hajime Hinata. A journalist for Hope Peak’s Newspaper.” Hajime greets.

“Never heard of it,” Owari says.

“I expected that,” Hajime replies.

“Asahina and I here are Olympic athletes, represent the same team but for different sports.”

“Yep,” Asahina joins in. “She does gymnastics while I do anything swimming.”

“Sounds cool!” Hajime hums. “And Nidai couches both of you?”

“Yep!”

“Yeah? So what?”

“Even though it’s a completely different sport?” Hajime questions. “How does that even work?”

“It’s my job to take care of athletes so they can give it their all,” Nidai says at an acceptable voice level. “Though technique varies for each sport, all athletes need these three essential things. Physical fitness, visual acuity, and willpower.”

“That...I don’t really get it but I’ll take your work on it I guess?”

“BWAHAHAHA! You are a funny one!”

“I’m hilarious,” Hajime mumbles blandly. “Okay, nice talking to you.”

“You’re leaving already?” Asahina asks.

“Sorry to cut this short.”

‘But I don’t think my ears can handle it.’ Hajime, of course, didn’t add that part though.

“Okay well bye!”

“See ya...What was his name again?” Owari whispers to Asahina. The other girl sighs and shakes her head.

Hajime goes back to the corner of the room. He has one more group left-

“Hajime!”

Mahiru stomps over to him, her cameras in her hands.

“Mahiru?”

“So, how did it go? Please didn’t mean you didn’t embarrass us in front of all these people?”

“I didn’t!”

Mahiru narrows her eyes, obviously not believing a word he says. She eventually sighs and brings her hands behind her back. “Fine, I believe you.”

“You know when you say it like that I feel like you don’t.”

“Just shut up!” A camera flash goes off in front of his eyes and he winces. So many black spots dot his vision that he can barely see the embarrassed Mahiru in front of him.

“I just don’t want to mess this up, okay?” Mahiru mutters. “This might be our shot at making it big time.”

“Mahiru…”

Hajime goes out to touch his partner's shoulder but his hand is immediately slapped away. A faint blush spread across the photographer's face. “I’m fine okay! Just...Just don’t screw this up Hajime.”

The journalist nods. “Right.”

“Did you manage to talk to everyone so far?”

“Um, not yet? I still have to talk to the group that Detective Kirigiri is in.”

“God, why do I have to be paired up with such an incompetent partner.” Mahiru groans.

“In my defense, I was going to do it before you came over here.”

“ Do you not remember what the note said?”

“The note?”

“Look at the time! What time is it?”

Hajime looks at the nearest clock hanging on the wall. The grandfather clock clicks loudly as the second-hand moves round and round.

“7:30?” Hajime answers.” What about it.”

“The Owner of the place is going to come out at any moment and WE need to get good shots.”

“Oh yeah! I can’t believe I forgot.”

“What would you do without me?” Mahiru says with a smirk on her face. She grabs onto his arms and pulls him towards the front of the stairs where the guest are coming to form a small crowd.

“Who do you think it is?” Naegi askes, coming from behind Hajime.

“I don’t know but they must be someone with a lot of influence.”

“And money.” A woman, Ludenberg if he remembers correctly, adds.

“Whoever they are,” Kirigiri says, stepping in between Hajime and Naegi. “They better keep their promise.”

“Promise?” Naegi repeats confused. “What promise, Kyouko?”

Then from hidden speakers in the room music begins to blast. The song, described at best, would be something that would fit more into a children's TV program rather than a fancy party.

“The hell is this irritating crap!” Soda shouts, covering his ears.

But no one had time to even respond to him before the door flings open to reveal a man. Which would’ve been fine with Hajime if he wasn’t dressed so weirdly.

His hair seemed like it is fighting against each other on whether or not it should be black or white. In fact, his whole outfit had that same argument. His left eye is a blazing red while the other is a cool light gray. There is also some strange looking red lighting bolt mark that runs across his face under his red eye

The man bows and sticks out his tongue playfully. “Nice to meet you all!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let get this started!


End file.
